


Trust & Guardianship: Freedom & Bonds

by scarletcougar



Series: Trust and Guardianship [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcougar/pseuds/scarletcougar
Summary: Spring is a time of healing as Fenris bides his time with a silent Anders in The Sanctuary. What rises from this aftermath? Does Hawke find a way to separate Justice from Anders before it is too late? How does the relationship with Fenris and Andres grow after the broken trust and the attempted rite of Tranquility? Will they find their freedom?Follow our two wayward souls as they find new common ground through the springtime recovery, encounter with the Dalish in the Bracilian Forest, and then leave Fereldan for their own safety to travel to Starkhaven and come face to face with Sebastian Vael in this final installment of Trust & Guardianship where they develop new bonds.





	Trust & Guardianship: Freedom & Bonds

(This is a placeholder. Chapter pending by Yule 2018.)


End file.
